The present disclosure relates to the field of wireless devices, and more concretely wearable devices. Typically, a radiating system for a wireless wearable device requires a radiating structure of reduced dimensions that fits in small available spaces, with a robust radio-electric performance resistant to the interaction effect that exists with the carrier living body. More concretely, some of the challenges related to the performance robustness required for these radiating systems are adequate radiation and efficiency performances along with a matched input impedance in the target operation bands, in presence of a living body, to achieve good wireless connections when operating on the carrier body. Additionally, wearable devices provide operation in one or more frequency regions and/or bands of the electromagnetic spectrum, typically Bluetooth bands and/or Wifi and/or GPS and/or mobile bands. So, depending on the coverage bands, if the device needs to cover low bands, such for example LTE700 and/or GSM850 and/or GSM900, an additional challenge is providing enough bandwidth and efficiency at the bands, since normally the platforms of wearable devices are small to host ground planes of sizes that allow operation at low frequencies.
As mentioned before, one of the main challenges of an antenna technology used for creating wearable devices is to avoid the loss of radiation produced by the nearby carrier body. The contact or proximity of the device to the carrier body causes a loading effect and an energy loss that affect the radio-electric performance of the device when it is mounted on the carrier living body. At present, wearable solutions usually use IFA-PIFA antennas, typically for Wifi, Bluetooth or GPS applications. More recent antenna technologies, also used for designing devices for those applications, are found in the state-of-the-art, like metal-frame antennas or antennas based on HIS-PMC surfaces. In general, the dimensions of the designs found are suitable to fit in real wearable devices, but they feature poor efficiencies when operating on the carrier living body. Optimized solutions can improve the antenna efficiencies reached, but normally, those antennas are customized designs. One also finds solutions that cover mobile communications, including low-frequency bands like GSM850 and/or LTE700. The use of mobile communications is more common in smartwatch applications and the antenna solutions found to cover those communications usually use the strap as a dipole or monopole; the main limitation of these solutions is their poor efficiency when they operate on the wrist. A device related to the present disclosure comprises a radiating system of reduced dimensions that features good impedance bandwidth and an adequate antenna efficiency when placed on a carrier living body. An embodiment according to the present disclosure reduces the interaction between the device and the lossy living body. Additionally, the embodiments related to the present disclosure preserve the maximum available space to allocate other electronic components and also benefit from other advantages like for example the ease of implementation and integration of the radiating structures related to the present disclosure in different device platforms.